


fallacious

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: 2nd person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: • based on a mistaken belief: a fallacious shirt made with questionable intent.





	fallacious

 

You and Princess were both seated in the empty meeting room. You'd left some documents here by mistake- you hope she hadn't read them. She, on the other hand, was.. well, you had found her a few feet near your papers.

You had sighed and shook your head at thought. If she had, you'd have to find a way to keep her quiet. But there was no use drawing up blood for something like this.

Princess was quiet the entire time you've been in the room, trying to get your papers in order. Somehow, it was somewhat unnerving she simply stood there, only moving to return your wave.

You were about to say something until she spoke.

"You like red, right? :)"

You nearly drop your papers. You whip your head to face Princess properly, trying to see if there were any telltale signs of her merely being sarcastic.

There were none.

She picks up on your silence, and merely mimics your position; folded hands, and a straight back. You were sure she was half beckoning you to argue with her, with a daring smile under her face.

"I detest red. c:<" You say with a flat tone.

She folds her arms and leans forward, gaze on you. "Really? :)"

You cough, before fixing the bits of paper that came loose from the stack you held. "Where did you get such an idea? c:<"

"It's the only colour on you. :)" She gestures to both your neckerchief and shoes with an idle wave of her hand. "Why else would you wear it? :)"

"Red is the colour of danger. c:<" You look at the papers and grumble. They're out of order. "It's so they know not to bother trying to mess with me. c:<"

Princess sighs out of the corner of your eye. She's leaned back into her chair. Her legs are crossed, and she rests her head on her hand. "That's so cliché, though. :)"

"At least O-6 has some weird reason to wear colours. :)" She gestures over to the empty space where he sits. "Neon yellow'd be good on him though. :)"

You roll your eyes and flip through your papers. This goes behind the one marked with grey, and... "I'm sorry if you find my reasons dull. c:<"

"It makes this worse though. :)" You hear the shuffling, like a sound of someone going through their bag.

"Makes what worse-"

Princess brings out an absolutely terrible excuse for a fashion item. A big, bright red shirt, with white text on the front that says "Get Along Shirt".

You force yourself to turn away, ignoring the unsettling feeling in your stomach. Instead, you bring a hand to your head. "Princess, what is that? c:<"

"What does it look like? :)" She dangles the shirt in the air.

"Politely put? c:<" You desperately ignore the flash of red. "Terrible. c:<"

She huffs and crosses her arms. "It's a 'get along shirt'. It says on the front. :)"

You sigh, and your head goes deeper into your hands. "Why would you make such a thing. c:"

She shrugs. "So you can break up arguments this way. :)"

"I can break up any argument without a shirt's aid. c:<" You don't bother trying to fix the order of your papers now, and merely gather them all in a neat pile. "But thank you for your concern. c:<"

"Your loss. :)" She puts the shirt back in her bag, folding it somewhat clumsily. She looks at it and sighs. "I would have loved to see someone wear this. :)"

"If you do, please do not wear it in my vincity. c:<" You take your pile of papers into your inventory.

"'K. :)" She gets her bag and tosses the strap over her shoulder. With that, she leaves the room with only you in it.

You shake your head. Really, you don't understand why she did these things...

 

  
The next day, you came to a meeting to face the scene of O-2 and O-6 somehow sharing the same bright red shirt.

You don't know why you expected anything less.


End file.
